


A Little Story

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 杰森因为揍了偷车贼进了局子，而蕾切尔要和他谈谈，结果他们擦出了火花





	

**Author's Note:**

> 脆脆生快！  
> 普通人AU的谈恋爱，迪克性转  
> 一见钟情的恋爱的酸臭味

蕾切尔和杰森第一次相遇是在局子里，那天杰森的摩托车被扣了，蕾切尔还对着门口的摩托车很不淑女地吹了声口哨。  
“好酷的车。”  
“那小子在二号审讯室呢，他把试图偷他车的人打断了鼻梁。”她的同事指指身后。“等他出来你可以问问他的改装心得。”  
“你已经研究过一遍了对吧？”  
“男人都会对车动心的。”  
蕾切尔好奇的往二号审讯室里看了一眼，那小子挺帅的，就是看起来凶巴巴的，脑门上还有一撮白毛，看起来就是一个叛逆期的小混混，需要有人指导走上正路的那种。  
“帅小伙。”蕾切尔说。“又是不服管的叛逆期青少年？”  
“杰森·陶德，十九岁。”旁边的男警官说。“他不听我们的话，你要不要去给他当知心姐姐试试？”  
“真的？”  
“我们已经全军覆没了，蕾切尔，大概只有人人都爱的格雷森警官才能让他听话配合调查。”她的同事摊了摊手。“他简直是我见过的最难搞的刺头，而且还他妈对法律特别懂，一般威胁小混混的手段完全不起作用。”  
好吧，难道还有别的选择吗？

杰森今天断了一个偷车贼的鼻梁，下手好像太狠了点，贼哀嚎着进了医院，他反而被带进了局子里审讯，这让他的心情很是不爽。  
“嗨，陶德先生。”  
他听到这个声音的时候以为这帮让人生气的警察开始使用怀柔政策了，一抬头看到在他对面坐下来的女警官，整个人都愣住了。  
“……哦……嗨。”  
这个女警官太他妈的好看了，一瞬间杰森感觉她的背后都自带光晕效果了。  
“嗯……陶德先生？”蕾切尔看着他发愣，笑了出来。“我知道我的同事们都是一群粗鲁的男人，你愿意和我说说关于案件的事情吗？”  
“我能说的都说过了，女士。”  
“那么配合调查的事？”  
“那要看你晚上有没有空。”  
蕾切尔挑起了一边的眉毛。  
“如果你表现良好我可以把周末也交给你。”  
——哦，好极了。

杰森并没有在警局里过夜，他被放回去了，而且晚上开车载蕾切尔去了酒吧——他倒是想骑他的摩托车，然而还在警察手里扣着——。很奇妙的，漂亮的格雷森警官似乎对他的感觉也十分良好——这叫什么？一见钟情？  
“我得告诉你我也不能喝酒。”蕾切尔穿着银灰色的连衣裙，拿着手包，挽着他的手臂说。“我和一杯就倒。”  
“你说这话是想让我乘人之危吗？”  
“有点情调，杰森，情调。”她还能做点什么？她已经挽着一个比她小七岁而且刚刚认识六个小时的男孩子的手臂进酒吧了，他要是还看不出来什么她还不如待在家里等着看肥皂剧。“而且你还不到饮酒年龄，所以我是不会让你喝的。”  
“好的我懂，那你是要橙汁还是姜汁啤酒？”  
“杰——森——”

蕾切尔特地确认了好几次杰森的身份证，的确是十九岁没错，虽然不到饮酒年龄，但是好歹成年了，这让她放下了心。  
她现在躺在床上有点头晕。  
昨晚杰森倒是很听话的没喝酒，也很明白的给她点了一杯水果鸡尾酒，然后他就嘬着橙汁和蕾切尔聊天，聊了些什么她都不记得了，不过杰森的确和她聊得来，他们相处的也的确很开心。  
……然后她就不记得了。  
“我总觉得我做了个赔钱买卖。”蕾切尔嘟囔着爬起来。“我还以为现在的青少年都挺胆大呢。”  
“我胆再大也不敢就这么内射你，蕾切尔。”  
蕾切尔被突如其来的沙哑嗓音吓得蹦了起来。  
“你说你酒量不行居然是真的。”杰森只穿了一条拳击内裤，端着水杯站在门口。“你不会把昨晚上的事情都忘了吧？”  
“我记得我和你去了酒吧。”  
“……那我操你的事呢？”  
哦，操。

对于酒后……嗯……这件事，蕾切尔并不认为是乱性失身之类的事情，与其说意外不如说她本来就期待着这样理所当然的发展，不然那还真是亏本买卖——她昨天可是特地蹬着那双最不舒服的高跟鞋和杰森去的酒吧。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”她翻了个身，背对着杰森又躺了回去，露出光裸的后背。“我就是在想我有点后悔。”  
“后悔也晚了。”杰森耸耸肩。“好吧，我还以为我的表现还不错。”  
“我压根就没有印象。”蕾切尔抬起手臂，手指勾了勾。“所以我有点后悔昨晚上喝的有点多，我都说了酒量不行，都怪你昨天点的度数太高。”  
“……我现在说脏话你不会逮捕我吧格雷森警官？”  
“恕我直言我已经看到你的小兄弟在做晨间运动了。”  
“哦，是的，他还很精神呢。”杰森低头看了看，然后把短裤脱了下来爬上床，蕾切尔终于感受到背后有温暖的体温抱住了她，满意地翻了个身。  
“他还可以更精神点。”  
“有你在哥谭，犯罪率这么高我可真是一点都不意外了。”  
“嗯哼？”  
“你本身就在引人犯罪了，警官。”

蕾切尔的追求者很多，她漂亮又能干，爱慕她的人从警长到法医排成长队。有女警员声称，甚至有过几个女人在见过她之后表示以前一直以为自己是直的，直到见到了她——蕾切尔·格雷森就是这么美。  
杰森已经见识过了，蕾切尔是为数不多，甚至可以说是唯一一个让他在第一次见到时就被吸引到魂不守舍的人。而现在，他十分自豪的来到警察局，大摇大摆的从正门进来，然后一屁股坐在警长的办公室里。  
“我接到通知了。”他说。“我来提车，还有偷我车的那个家伙怎么样了？”  
“格雷森！”警长冲门外喊。“被陶德先生打断鼻子的那个毛贼怎么样了？”  
“您放心，他的鼻子很好，我希望在监狱里它依然会很好。”蕾切尔从门外探进头来。“他有一大堆案底在身呢，一时半会儿出不来。”  
“那我可真高兴。”杰森站了起来。“走吧亲爱的，下班的时候我带你去兜风？”  
警长猛地抬起头来。  
“等你把车检修好了再说吧，杰。”  
警长唰地站了起来。  
“那我先回去，等你下班来接你……”  
警长噔噔噔跑到办公室百叶窗旁边，扒开一条缝往外看。  
“……晚上见，晚餐的话……”  
杰森和蕾切尔的对话已经听不太清楚了，不过警长还是看到了两个人在走廊里抱着接吻的一幕，他立刻跑回办公桌旁边，给前台打了电话。  
“玛丽安！”他吼了一声。“格雷森有男朋友了！”  
前台的玛丽安差点一口咖啡喷在面前的表格上。  
“等等……你说什么？”  
玛丽安看着蕾切尔挽着杰森的手臂走出警局，送他离开后又回来，回她的办公桌去了。  
“……噢！好吧，好吧！”玛丽安懊恼地说。“接下来的半年我来洗盘子行了吧，爸爸。”

“你看上去可真是凶巴巴的。”  
“我这是面无表情。”  
“哪有人面无表情的时候皱着眉头的。”蕾切尔抬手按了按杰森的眉心。“放松点，小翅膀，你这样看起来很不高兴。”  
“你刚刚叫我什么？”  
“小翅膀呀。”蕾切尔笑眯眯地说。“不觉得很可爱吗？”  
“到底是什么导致你产生了那种错觉。”  
“哦，杰森，十九岁本来就是很可爱的年纪。”  
“别闹。”杰森拨开她的手，而蕾切尔坚持要舒展开他的眉头，总不让他看书。大概五分钟后杰森终于忍不住了，放下书本一把按住她，眉头皱的更紧了。  
“我说了别闹。”他低声说。“你这是自找的。”  
“呃……杰森……？”蕾切尔看着他脱掉身上的T恤，脱掉牛仔裤，脱掉内裤——哦，上帝，她的脸唰就红了。“那个，等等——”  
“晚了。”杰森一把把她的睡裙扒掉，扯掉她的内裤，整个人都压了上去。“现在我就让你感受一下我他妈天诛地灭的可爱。”

杰森一直觉得自己那个比他大不少的女朋友很性感，甚至性感过头。她有时候甚至会一本正经地暗示他——或者说，勾引他，而她还是个警察。  
“我觉得这简直是警察局每个人都想看的场景。”杰森双手揉捏着蕾切尔的乳房，下身用力操着她的花穴，他漂亮的女朋友被他干得直叫，这让他十分有成就感。“除了想追你的同事，一定有很多罪犯想过要猥亵你。”  
“哈啊，哈啊，杰森，杰——啊啊！”  
“你看这——这屁股。”杰森拍了那个浑圆的屁股一巴掌，他甚至都看到臀浪了。“操……你要是现在想个法把我抓紧去蹲个十年八年我都觉得值。”  
“你想都别想——杰森，哈啊！”蕾切尔的身体抽搐起来，这感觉过于凶猛，她觉得这辈子可能都没法“适应”这根老二。“别想——啊啊！快点，再快点！再用力点啊啊——天啊好棒——”  
“我就知道你舍不得我。”杰森把蕾切尔抱起来，她坐在他的大腿上，一上一下被操的大声呻吟。“你可爱我了，我知道，瑞可，你的子宫咬的我可紧了。”  
“你得——呜呜——给我遵纪守法——”蕾切尔紧抱着杰森和他接吻，杰森舔得她的下巴上满是口水，他的舌头看上去特别色情。“嗯啊！啊，啊啊——绝对——”  
“我知道，我要是真进去了你可怎么办。”杰森扶着她的腰，用力往下按着，下身向上顶动。“我要是进去了，你这里可怎么办——”  
“操你，杰——呜啊啊——”  
“是我操你。”杰森舔了舔嘴唇，低下头咬住蕾切尔的乳尖，用牙齿轻轻咬着，他的女朋友在他怀里叫得又浪又愉悦。“我在操你，瑞可。”

蕾切尔终于被同事调查了，因为局里有人怀疑她在和未成年人谈恋爱。  
“他们居然怀疑你没成年。”  
“瞎说，我当然成年了。”杰森捏了捏蕾切尔的鼻尖。“我要是没成年怎么把你操得啊啊直叫。”  
“杰——森——”  
“长得年轻不是我的错。”  
“你等着，我今天非要榨干你。”


End file.
